Quatro Cerberus
by Kimberly-Kuzan
Summary: Lorsque l'on veut rentrer dans une guilde masculine il n'y a pas trente-six chemins à prendre. Soit, tu te fais passer pour un homme. Soit tu utilise tes atouts féminins... Hors de question d'utiliser la seconde option ! Et puis, n'est-ce pas excitant de mener une double vie secrètement ? Cependant, cette carte à deux faces ne serais-t-elle pas trop dangereuse ?
1. Prologue

Salut Salut !

Enfin bref, c'est ma première fiction sur Fairy Tail ! Cela avec mon second personnage de manga préféré :3 Bacchus. Bon ce seras une fiction relativement courte je pense. Juste comme ça ^^ Bah quoi ? Je fantasme sur Bacchus c'est tout !

Bref, ce seras une fiction M car je compte faire des lemons. *Q*.

D'ailleurs les seules fictions en français avec ce personnage vraiment sexy, lorsque y a du lemon, c'est seulement avec Kanna ! :o Non mais je ne pouvait pas ne rien dire !

VIOLONS-LE ! :3

Sinon et bien bonne lecture ! :D

.

* * *

.

Je cours encore à pleine vitesse.

J'ai une sorte « d'entretien » pour rentrer dans la guilde de Quatro Cerberus. C'est assez sélectif je trouve. Le pire, c'est que là bas, il n'y a que des hommes. Aucune femme ! Rien, aucune. Et moi je vais faire comment ? Je secoue la tête en pestant, je veut absolument aller là bas. Me demandez pas pourquoi, une intuition.

Je tourne dans un coin de rue, il faut que je me change avant d'y aller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me presse, j'ai tout mon temps. J'entre dans le bâtiment où je vis depuis deux jours. La chambre d'hôtel que j'ai réservée est jolie.

Je dépose mes achats sur le lit en soufflant. J'ai énormément couru aujourd'hui et sans brassière. Ahah, ça picote un peu la poitrine. Je souris puis pose les mains sur mes hanches devant mes achats. Mes yeux tournent vers l'horloge, deux heures. Il me reste seulement deux heures à me préparer, me maquiller etc. Tout ça pour quoi ? Me travestir. Ouais, ça craint. Mais déjà que je ne suis pas très puissante alors vous imaginez si je débarque en tant que femme ? Aucune chance que l'on m'accepte.

Je ne suis jamais allée dans une guilde.

Jamais. Personne ne me connais.

Je ris un peu en me déshabillant. Je n'ai franchement aucune idée de comment sont les hommes en réalité. Je ne vais quand même pas mettre du coton dans mon caleçon. Ahah, là ça deviendrais vraiment craignos.

Bref, je ne me suis pas lavée depuis longtemps, sauf les cheveux. Je me parfume beaucoup, avec un parfum de femme ça le fait pas tellement. Je pense que si j'arrive avec une odeur sauvage ça va plaire. Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Je ne connais personne là bas. Personne. Alors pourquoi j'ai tellement envie d'y aller ? Probablement la réputation mais tout de même, il y a des guildes bien meilleures où je pourrais rentrer sans me déguiser.

Je soupire. C'est ça qui me fait frémir d'excitation en fait, le fait que je doit garder un secret. Ça donne du piment à ma vie. Devoir faire attention régulièrement, tout analyser, tout prévoir. Je me cache le visage et souris à pleine dents, comme c'est excitant !

Je reprend ma respiration délicatement. Il va falloir que je cache mes formes, j'ai une poitrine énorme. Certes pour mes muscles ventraux ça passe, j'en ai autant que n'importe quelle armoire à glace. Cependant les seins c'est différents. Je me suis entraînée à respirer avec mes atouts bandés. Je tiens facilement trois jours.

C'est ainsi que je l'enroule dans du bandage costaud pour la faire disparaître. Je passe ensuite un haut simple noir avec de petits pics que les épaules. Ce qui est bien c'est que les manches censée être courtes, me tombent juste avant le creux du coude. Cela laisse donc visible mon bras droit entièrement tatoué. Oui, je suis assez folle des tatouages. Je porte aussi des écarteurs de taille modérée aux oreilles et un labret vertical.

Il y a une autre chose dont je reste accrochée, mon bracelet clouté. Je le porte au poignet en ce moment même. Je ne le retire que pendant les grandes occasions. Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais enlevé jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'on me l'a offert, on m'as dit « Retire le lorsque tu seras heureuse ». C'était le vieux marchand mais bon, depuis, je n'ai jamais été vraiment heureuse. J'attends le summum, l'euphorie totale.

Je secoue avec vivacité la tête, je m'égare. Je passe donc ce haut large à clous m'arrivant aux haut des cuisses et attrape un pantalons sobre. Gris, masculin et sobre. J'ai passé la moitié de la journée à chercher des chaussures et au final, je me suis dit que mes ranger's allaient suffire. Et puis, je ne marche pas sans elles ! Avec le bout en métal et les pics au talons, elles sont redoutables. Je pouffe et les enfiles avant de me retourner vers le miroir.

Je suis punk.

Ça doit être ça qui me fait aimer cette guilde. Le côté sauvage, « Wild ». Je pars me maquiller un peu, creuser les fossettes et durcir ma mâchoire. Après, côté cheveux je les garde comme ça. Je porte une sorte de mohawk court avec les cheveux en bataille et ceux du côté qui repoussent. Avec mes cheveux châtains virant dans le roux, ça fait naturel. J'aime bien.

Je baille en finissant de dessiner quelques poils de barbe sur le menton. J'ai été maquilleuse pendant un temps. Ahah, moi sérieusement j'ai pu faire ce métier... Comme quoi, les gens changent. Je regarde la pendule en me prenant vite fait un verre de saké et manque de m'étrangler. Je dois voir le maître de la guilde dans deux minutes exactement. Je hurle et traverse l'immeuble en courant. Mon dieu ! Faut pas que je me loupe !

Bref, je cours.

C'est essoufflée que je serre la main de Golmine. J'ai tout travaillé, il ne devrais pas y avoir de problèmes. Mon plan est fait, rentrer, m'intégrer puis arrêter de me travestir et pouvoir me battre naturellement.

Je souris. Ça promet ! Le maître de guilde me fait m'asseoir à une table de leur sorte d'auberge et me regarde attentivement en tripotant son collier à clou. Stressée, je regarde autour de moi en toussant gravement. Il souris.

- Vous vouliez me voir jeune homme ?

J'acquiesce rapidement.

- Je n'ai jamais rejoins de guilde, je ne sais pas comment ça se déroule.

Il me souris alors qu'un membre viens poser deux bières sur la table en me donnant une grande tape dans l'épaule. Je ne le connais pas. Le vieux aux collier clouté me souris à pleine dents et se met à rire. Apparemment on n'est pas censée prendre rendez-vous, je me sens conne.

- Mon gaillard, montre moi ta magie !

Ne sachant quoi faire, je me lève et fait tomber la neige dans toute l'auberge. L'homme continue de me sourire et ne sachant quoi faire je hausse les épaules. À l'étage, un mage de rang S se lève. Je l'ai déjà vu. Bacchus. Il est connu de mes amies pour être un vrai connard. Mais il est puissant et cela me suffit amplement pour le respecter. Il regarde l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui et saute du palier pour me fixer. Il soulève un sourcil, un œil plus gros que l'autre il me dévisage longuement. Puis, lorsque je détourne la tête il pose les mains sur ses hanches.

- Bah, si tu tiens pas mal la boisson … Je voit pas pourquoi on te garderais pas, je ne connais pas ta magie. Ça m'plaît !

Je lui souris. Bon. Je ne suis pas une experte de la boisson, il y a bien meilleur que moi mais de mes amis je suis tout de même celle qui résiste le plus. Par contre, si je suis bourrée c'est mort pour ma couverture. Même si je l'ai bossée. Je tremble lorsqu'on dépose une dizaine de pintes et que tout le monde se tourne vers nous. En plus, il est bien formé le saligaud en face de moi. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis un vrai homme, je ne rougirais pas ! J'attrape le premier verre et tire dessus. Je le termine juste après l'autre et en reprend un autre. Je ne sais pas trop parler en buvant mais le brun, lui, y arrive. Je regarde concentrée, les points sous ses yeux.

- Et tu sors d'où ?

Je prend un troisième verre.

- Du ventre de ma mère.

Ça déclenche l'hilarité totale à mon grand étonnement. C'est sûre, mes amie me trouvent un peu trop vulgaire. Mais ici, ça passe comme papa dans maman. Je souris, même Bacchus s'amuse.

- Ahah ! J't'aime bien toi ! Nom ?

Là je réfléchis. J'hésite à changer de nom, une double vie c'est plutôt compliqué. Je risque de me trahir. J'ai décidé d'inverser mon prénom et mon nom de famille. Simple.

Je plisse les yeux, si je bafouilles ils vont directement voir que j'ai quelque chose à cacher. D'ailleurs, le maître est déjà remonté. Je me sens tellement important …

- Altaïr Gala.

Il fait un rapide clin d'œil. C'est HORRIBLE ! Si il me voyait en tant que Gala je serais déjà partie avec cet homme dans une chambre d'hôtel, mais là. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. C'est vraiment plus dur que ce que je ne le pensais. Mais au pire, c'est ça qui est jouissif.

Il fait craquer ses épaules. L'alcool commence à me monter à la tête alors que lui reste tout à fait sobre. Entre deux gorgée il hoche de la tête et me répond.

- Bacchus.

Au tour de nous tout le monde scande mon nom. Enfin, mon prénom. Altaïr. Je sens que je vais devoir encore boire beaucoup...

- Je sais. Je te connais.

Il se met à rire. Il m'aime bien. En tant qu'ami.

Je continue de boire comme une dingue, l'alcool me fait rapidement dire n'importe quoi. Au bout d'une trentaine de verre je lâche un peu. Je perds la notion du temps, mes joues sont rouges. Contrairement à celles de mon adversaire qui ne sont que légèrement rosées. Je semble rougir. Je prend donc un énième verre et perd tout contrôle de moi même.

Je suis rentrée dans la guilde. Je le sais lorsque, le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans une chambre où, sur la porte, le signe de la guilde est affiché.

.

* * *

.

Voili Voilou !

Alors j'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plu.

Je vous invite à mettre un petit commentaire, en début de fiction, c'est vraiment ce qui aide.

Merci ;)


	2. Une photo

Coucou tout le monde !

Bref, comme hier c'était mon anniversaire (que vous pouvez me souhaiter hein :3) et bien j'ai pas pu poster le chapitre donc je le fait aujourd'hui ! Ahah, j'avoue que la page web a buggée et que ma présentation de début et la mise en page se sont supprimée ... J'ai tellement ragé que j'ai quitté !

BREF !

Alors, vous avez eu beaucoup de choses à Noël ? :3

Moi ? Des mangas, d'autres mangas, des romans, des suite de romans, d'autres mangas, un Ipod 5, des mangas, des lunettes rondes de soleil, des romans, des écarteurs etc.

Et mes premières bottes à talons de plus de 5cm x) Mon dieu à 15 ans ! Ce sont mes premières !

Ahah, bon je vous remercie pour vos reviews (auxquelles je répond toujours par message).

Merci donc à _Guest ( Rosalie-Wendy )_, **UnluckyOwl**,_ YumeNoGensou_ & **Sunny Force**

Voilà ! J'ai changé le résumé d'ailleurs :3

Sinon bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Je me relève en sursaut. Bordel de merde ! Je suis bien dans une chambre de Quatro Cerbérus.

Oh !

Mais c'est vraiment énorme.

Je me relève et cours vers la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir et souffle, c'est bon. J'ai toujours une tête de jeune adulte plutôt efféminé. Je passe une main sur mon front en sueur et attrape les vêtements que l'on m'as gentiment apporté. Il faut dire que ceux que je porte empestent l'alcool.

Étant un peu parano, je referme la porte à clef et passe un linge dessus pour que personne ne regarde par la serrure. Franchement si ça c'est pas suspect ! Je ris à voix basse et me déshabille pour aller me mettre à l'aise dans le bain. J'ai mal au crâne. Très mal ! J'ouvre le robinet en restant en caleçon et poitrine bandée. Lorsqu'elle seras pleine je pourrais me mettre nue. Là, il y a toujours un risque. Je ferme aussi la salle de bain à clefs. Je crois que l'alcool me rend encore plus folle. Ma poitrine proéminente est difficilement dissimulable sous l'eau.

Je soupire en me savonnant les jambes. Je suis donc rentrée dans la guilde ? Ahah, mais c'est tellement … Magnifique, et puis, je pensais que c'était plus compliqué d'être acceptée.

Je souris à pleines dents en me penchant par dessus du rebord de la baignoire. Les habits que l'on m'as refilé sont étranges. Je les regarde en fronçant les sourcils, déjà je n'ai pas besoin de trop regarder pour comprendre que le bas est un sarouel comme celui que Bacchus porte habituellement. Il manque seulement les motifs me faisant penser à des flammes. Bref, un pantalon large et noir. Je rougis, hors contexte, j'aime bien le fait de devoir porter ses habits.

Je sors de la salle de bain torse nu. Bon, il faut que je cache à nouveau cette poitrine. Je grimace, j'aimerais bien être une planche à pain dans ces moments là. Mais une vrai de vrai. Seulement à mon âge il y en a pas beaucoup mais tout de même ! Pourquoi je fais mille bonnets de plus que tout le monde ? Fait chier à la fin.

Bref, je m'habille avec ce que le brun m'as donné. Avant de mettre le haut j'ai un bug. Bon déjà il ne m'as pas refilé une de ses armures bleu … Encore heureux car ça ne lui recouvre que les épaules. Et comment dire … Moi torse nu ça va pas trop le faire. Donc, il m'as bien donné un tee-shirt simple certes un peu moulant.

Je porte la boule de tissus à mon nez. Alors lui, pour avoir une odeur wild, c'est assez sauvage. Je me surprend à respirer à plein nez, mais sérieusement, ça c'est de l'essence masculine ! Je rougis puis le met rapidement rentré dans le sarouel. Il va falloir que je calme rapidement mes hormones moi … Ahem.

Je part au petit trot vers le miroir pour me remaquillé un peu. Certes, j'ai appris un sort qui fait tenir le maquillage environ une semaine, cependant il faut que je profite de chaque moment où je peut le refaire. Imaginez que je pars deux semaines en mission. Enfin bref, je redessine les formes brutes d'un visage masculin sur le mien avant de retourner sur mon lit deux secondes.

Je sors de la salle pas moins rouge du tout. Je trouve d'ailleurs assez facilement l'auberge. Les gens sont entrain de boire. Un des hommes viens en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Enfin, je devrais dire, en me fracturant la clavicule. Je réprime un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il se penche vers moi complètement ivre. Je crois qu'il y a jamais personne de sobre dans cette guilde.

- Hey, on dirais une nana !

Certaine d'avoir fait un faux pas je le repousse et me jette vers un miroir. Rien. Il n'y a rien qui peut montrer comment je suis réellement. Je arque un sourcil et me retourne vers lui. Il est blond, les cheveux relevés sur les côtés, avec, comme tout le monde ou presque, un collier cloutés.

- Je disais juste que tu es tout rouge. Ça me fait penser aux femmes qui sortent que chez …

Je le coupe d'un mouvement de main. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre des propos sexiste dès le matin. Ça va parfois mais là je dis non. Je m'assois à une table sans quitter des yeux mon reflet dans la grande glace. C'est vrai que ces habits sont plutôt cool. Le sarouel cache le reste de mes formes à merveille et le haut est plutôt agréable à porter. Je me surprends à faire des poses par moments.

Je suis sacrément conne.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. Il a bien dit que j'étais rouge celui aux cheveux blonds ? Rocker. Si c'est le cas c'est à cause de l'odeur très masculine de l'autre là. Vous savez non ? C'est celle qui vous prend le nez, celle qui vous donne envie de vous allonger et de respirer à plein nez le tissus pendant des heures.

Fatiguée, je m'allonge sur le dos à travers du banc en discutant avec d'autres nouveaux. Une tête apparaît juste au dessus de la mienne. Je sursaute et me vautre en beauté. Ah ah … Mais il va pas bien lui d'arriver comme ça avec un regard de psychopathe sur le visage ? Et puis je vais lui faire ravaler ce sourire malsain à lui, non mais on regarde pas les seins d'une femme comme ça ! Ils penchent tous la tête sur le côté sans comprendre pourquoi je me tripote les pectoraux. Merde. J'ai plus de poitrine.

- T'es sauvage …

Je me met à rire de ma propre bêtise en me grattant le crâne. Apparemment ils ne savent pas que j'ai un vagin. Sauvée !

Il s'installe à la table en se massant les tempes. Je me retiens de me moquer de lui, je suis pas la seule à avoir mal au crâne alors. Bon, certes, il a gagné. Ma victoire viens au moment où je vous explique que je n'ai presque jamais de gueule de bois ! Je réprime un rire diabolique alors qu'il se met à me dévisager.

Les yeux rouges du faucon ivre sont à tomber. Et puis c'est quoi ces triangles sous les yeux ? C'est tellement original, j'aimerais bien les caresser du bout des doigts, allongée dans l'herbe. Et puis défaire délicatement son chignon et laisser ses cheveux se balader au grès du vent pendant que...

- Mec, t'as vomi partout hier.

Mon élan de romantisme est cassé.

Détruit.

Réduit à néant.

Rien.

Le fenêtre de bonheur qui était au dessus de ma tête viens de voler en éclat.

- Mais t'es HORRIBLE !

Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas mon élan de colère. Normal je suppose. Il arque un sourcil alors que je m'apprête à partir. Attendez, comment ça j'ai vomi partout ? C'est juste dégueulasse ! Je fait la grimace avant de retourner vers lui au petit trot. J'ai plus que probablement dit des choses compromettantes. Lorsque je suis bourrée je suis capable de faire des conneries. Et des grosses. Je me gratte l'arrière de la nuque en me mordant le coin de la lèvre.

- J'ai dit des choses étranges ?

Warcry a un sourire inquiétant. Oh non de non ! À tout les coups j'ai encore fait mon petit numéro de rabbit girl. NON ! Tout mais pas ça, trop de mauvais souvenirs refont surface. Je me meurs...

- Tu nous as montré des photos de ta sœur jumelle.

Le brun aux yeux rouges le prend sous son aisselle en riant alors que un des nouveaux souris discrètement. Il est arrivé, à ce qu'on dit, il y a même pas une semaine. En plus, il est mignon et aime beaucoup les tatouages. En gros, un superbe meilleur ami ! Nous nous sommes rapidement rapproché, en même temps nous ne connaissons personne.

Je lui lance un regard affolé, il continue de sourire imperturbable et hausse des épaules. Je commence à avoir peur. Très peur ! Alors que j'allais le questionner une ampoule fait tilt au dessus de ma tête. Ma sœur jumelle ? J'en ai pas. Ni de frère d'ailleurs. Bon. Si il me ment pour me tester ça ferais con de dire que c'est vrai, mais inversement … Que faire ? Je décide de la jouer un minimum fine et me pose à l'envers sur une chaise. J'adore cette position virile, avec les bras sur le dossier.

- J'avais des photos sur moi ?

Tiens, ça c'est bien ! Je ne dit pas que c'est vrai ni que c'est faux. Je suis juste étonnée, je trouve ça étrange. Il se met à rire en me dévisageant un peu, quoi ? Ça se voit tant que ça que j'essaie de discerner tout le monde ? J'y peut rien moi si mon père est psychiatre. Le proverbe dit « Connais ton ennemis » et moi je pense qu'il faut connaître tout le monde. Même ses alliés.

Bref. Je regarde la pièce entière pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. Trop d'hormones en moi.

- Ouais, tu m'en as même donné une.

Celle là par contre je m'y attendais pas vraiment. Bon sœur jumelle, je suppose qu'elle me ressemble pas. Personne ne me ressemble. Il met la photo en face de lui de sorte à me comparer avec. Warcry acquiesce en se massant le crâne. Tiens, lui aussi à un peu trop bu à ce que je voit. Je n'insiste pas à voir qui se trouve sur ce que je leur ai donné et reste nonchalamment appuyée contre le dossier de ma chaise. Il vont bien finir par me la rendre de toute façon, je le sais.

- Tu te travestis ?

Je dégringole de ma chaise pour la troisième ou quatrième fois depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Non, ils l'ont deviné ! Merde... Ils vont me virer de la guilde à coup de main aux fesses, ma famille va me renier, je n'aurais plus de réputation et je mourrais seule et délaissée dans la rue... Pourquoi le monde s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? C'est si triste.

- Mais t'es un homme émotionnel ! C'est wild …

Je me relève en souriant alors que tout le monde hurle « Four ! ». Je m'excuse rapidement lorsqu'il me tend le papier. Je n'ose presque pas regarder qui est dessus. Et puis ça fait suspect si je vérifie. Quelqu'un de normal se serais jeté sur la photo pour pouvoir réparer leur erreur rapidement. Mais mon père a toujours dit que c'était con. Et ça l'est !

- Elle est mignonne.

Je souris en dépliant le papier sans pour autant baisser les yeux sur l'image. Je veut vraiment pas savoir qui seras la pauvre femme.

- Tiens c'était avant ou après le jour où je l'ai convertis au punk ?

Il arque un sourcil en regardant les autres. Apparemment c'était avant. Ça passe. Mes amies au même style ne sont pas très compréhensives. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas vous apporter leur colère. Personne ne le veut. Pas même un maître de guilde ! Je soupire. Et puis, des amies normale j'en ai encore quelques unes. Enfin bref, j'ai gaffé. Je dois en payer les conséquences.

- Tu sais Altaïr, t'as dit qu'elle me trouvais sacrément beau à regarder. Tu voulais arranger un coup entre nous, c'est toujours d'actualité huh ?

Je manque de m'étouffer avec … Avec rien d'ailleurs, je ne bois pas.

Je me suis vraiment mise dans la merde. Mais une merde noire jusqu'au seins. Je sais pas si vous voyez mais quand même ça craint ! Je lui souris avec dureté. En plus de leur avoir fait connaître par, je pense, tout les moyens possible une amie. J'ai promis un … Enfin d'une nuit quoi ! C'est juste horrible. Je commence à ouvrir la feuille en cachant mes tremblements. Il faut que je gagne du temps, pour … Pour trouver comment me sortir de là ! Ce pervers ne lâcheras pas affaire, je le sais.

- Et tu la trouvais mignonne ?

Il me lance un regard qui veut tout dire. Je souris. Ok.

- Ahah, mais genre d'un soir ou tu veut la connaître ?

Et merde. Moi et mes question de femme. Il hausse un sourcil puis tout le monde rigole. Il y a des choses que je ne sais pas à cause du fait que je n'ai pas de couilles. Je reste blazée tandis qu'ils finissent de rire. Personne ne me fait de remarque, ils doivent mettre ça sur le compte que je ne connais pas encore Bacchus.

Ils sont trop mignons.

Mais vraiment, tellement naïfs.

En tant que femme venant d'emménager dans la ville voisine, je ne peut pas ne pas le connaître. Mais je pensais que c'était un gros connard. C'est ce que disent les rumeurs. Naturellement, c'était exagéré. Il reste un sacré sexiste à qui je mettrais bien un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de familles ! Il me refait son sourire carnassier avant de répondre. Je rougis intérieurement. Ce genre de sourire fait frissonner de dégoût n'importe quelle femme. Bizarrement, moi, ça m'excite pas mal.

- Il faut au moins un soir avant de la connaître.

Je lève les mains en m'avouant battue.

- Je verrais si elle accepte.

Son visage se durcit. J'ai fait une connerie.

- Tu as perdu le pari. Tu as donné ta parole d'homme.

Je me met à rire nerveusement. Je déplie la photo délicatement, comme si je regardais ma sœur telle qu'elle est pour la dernière fois. En réalité, je veut juste savoir qui est la pauvre jeune femme que je devrais convaincre à rentrer dans le lit du rang S.

Des cheveux châtains dont un côté rasé. Un piercing à la lèvre qui ressemble au miens. Des écarteurs trop petits à mon goût. Une poitrine proéminente. De longues jambes à découvert. Un short clouté et déchiré de partout, un haut orné d'un motif de groupe de hardrock et des creepers. Pour finir, un collier en argent tout simple.

Je suis la seule qui puisse lire ce qu'il y a écris dessus.

Gala.

Je leur ai montré une photo de moi, l'année dernière.

Merde.

.

* * *

.

Voilàààà !

Ahah alors oui, j'adore mais vraiment, mettre mes personnage dans la merde.

Et puis je suis une de ces auteurs qui improvisent totalement. Donc, comme j'ai mis ça sur un coup de tête ... Je sais pas du tout quoi faire mais c'est ça qui est bien !

Bref, j'ai 15 ans et 1 jour ! :3

Ahah vous allez le savoir à force non ?

Sinon et bien comme vous êtes des êtres vraiment gentils je compte sur vous pour me mettre une petite review ! Huh ?

S'il vous plaît !

Bref, par rapport à " Sans Justice, Juste Marine " le chapitre arriveras dans un petit bout de temps car je n'ai pas même écris le premier mot ... Et sur 4 pages c'est un peu rien ! :o

GFREZAGHTRE! Attendez, j'ai une question ! Comment on fait un sondage sur notre profile? :3

Merci !


End file.
